Belle Turns to Lacey
by dancefan93
Summary: Belle decided to let Lacey take control for a night- with a little help from Ruby


Belle decided that she had enough of being the gentle, kind, soft spoken girl for one night. For one night, she was going to let Lacey loose and Ruby was going to help her. They got ready at Ruby's apartment but made it crystal clear for Rumple to be at the Rabbit Hole at nine o'clock sharp. Ruby set right to work on Belle. She had Belle put her dress on first so they wouldn't have to worry about her hair getting messed up with the dress going over her head. She then started teasing her hair and applying her make-up. Lacey, unlike Belle, wore a lot of make-up. Ruby made sure to go all the way. She turned Belle towards the mirror. She barely recognized herself. She was wearing a short, tight dark red dress with four inch heels. Her hair was teased up on the top of her head with only two fat ringlets falling; her make-up consisted of smoky red eye shadow, mascara that made her lashes look ten times longer, and blood red lip stick. Ruby hurriedly got ready which was easy for her since she was used to going out. She handed Belle a hooded robe that she would wear until she was ready to take off. They started heading towards the Rabbit Hole. Tonight was karaoke night and Belle had a mission. She had the hood up and looked over to see Rumple sitting at a table looking uncomfortable. Soon, it was time for her to sing. She had used Ruby's name since she was singing with her. They each grabbed a microphone and waited for the music to sing. Belle was singing first so right when the music started; she ripped off her hood but kept the rest of the robe on.

_Belle_

_Someday I'll let you in, treat you right, drive you outta your mind! Oooohhh!_

_Ruby_

_You never met a chick like me! Burn so bright, I'm guna make you blind!_

_Both_

_Always know what you can't have isn't so bad if you don't get what you wanted_

_Make you feel good as I whip you into shape, yeah boy, let's get it started! _Belle ripped off the rest of the robe and Rumple sprang up right in his seat seeing his wife the way she was.

_Give it up! You can't win, 'cuz I know where you've been. Such a shame, you don't put up a fight!_

_It's game that we play at the end of the night. Same old story but you never it right_

_Give it up!_

_Come a little closer, baby baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby baby!_

_Belle_

_So stop trying to walk away. No you won't ever leave me behind!_

_Ruby_

_Noooo! You better believe that I'm here to stay (that's right)_

'_cuz you're the shade and I'm the sun shine oooohhh!_

_Both_

_Look at me boy 'cuz I got you where I want. Isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take the back seat, boy 'cuz now I'm drivin'!_

_Give it up!_

_You can't win, 'cuz I know where you've been_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight_

_That's the game that we play at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right!_

_Give it up!_

_Ruby_

_Oooooh!_

_Yeaahh!_

_Belle_

_Oh!_

_Ooohhh!_

_Ruby_

_Oooooh!_

_Yeaahh!_

_Hey ye yay ye yay ye yay ye ohhh!_

_Both_

_Come a little closer! Come a closer, baby baby! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby baby!_

_Come a little closer! Come a little closer, baby!_

_If you are my baby, then, I'll make you crazy tonight! Heeeeee!_

_Look at me, boy, 'cuz I got you where I want you isn't it so exciting?_

_Wanna shake you_

_Wanna break you_

_Take the back seat, boy, 'cuz now I'm drivin'!_

_Give it up!_

_You can't win, 'cuz I know where you've been_

_Such a shame you don't put up a fight!_

_The the game that we play at the end of the night_

_It's the same old story but you never get it right!_

_Give it Upppppp!_

_Ohhhh!_

_Woahhhh!_

_YEAH!_

The whole Rabbit Hole burst into applause and cheers as the girls put the microphones back. Belle strutted off the stage as wolf howls and cat calls were made towards her. She ignored them all as she went over to Rumple; who was still frozen in his spot. Without stopping, she grabbed his face and kissed him passionately in front of a good part of Storybrooke. More wolf whistles and cat calls sounded and Rumple put his hand on her back. When she finally pulled away, they both had huge smiles.

"Seems my sweet innocent Belle, isn't so innocent after all." Rumple replied. Belle laughed and sat on his lap almost straddling it.

"Well, Beauty married the Beast, what do you expect?"

"Nothing less, sweetheart." And with that he kissed her again.


End file.
